The volturi holiday
by budgie's are cool
Summary: The volturi from twilight meet three girls at centreparks. They fall in love. Dedicated to Hazzy who helped write it! Luv u babe! :


Chapter 1:

It was a dark and stormy day in Italy. The volturi sat in their castle discussing family issues. The door bell rang and Alec went to answer it. Standing there was a postman holding a leaflet for the holiday park that is centre parks.

"Master I know how we can bond as a family….. lets go to centre parks" he said to Aro.  
>"Why that is an excellent idea my boy, we shall fly there straight away. Demetri pack the bags at once." They arrived at Centre parks in no time at all. They found there villas and unpacked. Demetri got the double bed and the most cupboard space and felix and caius had to share a single (The wife won't be to happy!). Jane and Alec slept in the bath. Everyone else went into their villas.<p>

Chapter 2:

Once settled in, they decided to have the full adventure and hire bikes. Alec had trouble balancing to begin with but after a couple of accidental visits to roadside ditches (he claimed it was for the view!) he finally got the hang of it. They travelled to the sports plaza where they were amazed at the amount of people. They followed the various maps through the building to come to the entrance of the sub-tropical swimming pool. Everything seemed to be going well so far until Felix turned round and saw a sign saying sweet treats. "Aro" he pleaded, "please can we go to sweet treats?"

"No Felix, not today!"

"But I want some sweets now!" screamed Felix.

"Felix, just shut up!" barked Caius.

"Anyway" moaned Demetri, "we don't eat sweets, we drink human's blood!" The whole place went quiet. Then suddenly a little boy aged 15 started crying. Everything went to normal and the volturi slapped Demetri for being to loud, Felix for being an idiot and the 15 year old boy to shut up.

They finally arrived in the changing rooms and got changed into their bathing suits. They walked out of the doors to find lots of lockers. Because of the amount of stuff Demetri had brought with him, a lot of lockers were filled. They made their way through to the showers and then to the main pool. "Jane" exclaimed Felix, "I'll meet you in the pool, I'm just going to go to the loo." He backed away through a door which he thought lead to the male toilets but unfortunately he was mistaken. High pitched screams were heard from inside and that just Felix let alone the women he had actually walked in on! He ran out and went to join the others. "What happened in there?" asked Jane

"Nothing you need to know about!" replied Felix. Their lives then moved on.

Chapter 3:

Inside the glass dome, everyone was having a good time it was all going fine excluding the part when Alec slapped a fat person (not resulting in death just server bruising) for stealing a lilo but other than that it was all good. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and some other people headed to the rapids for some unexpected fun. They got onto the rapids and slid down the first part. After a while, Felix got bored so he stood up. However this was a bad idea for nobody had realized that Felix's trunks weren't properly on in the first place. They slid down to his ankles to the horror of the little girls behind them. At this point, none of the volturi had realized this had happened so life for them carried on as usual. It wasn't until they got off the course and that Felix was getting so many strange looks that they realized Felix had lost his trunks on the rapids. For Felix, it was an awkward run back to the rapids as many people were now starting to get agitated. He reclaimed his shorts and secured them properly.

Slightly dazed by the whole swimming experience, the team went and hired a badminton court. This was slightly confusing as none of the volturi knew how to play. They thought that the winner of the game was the vampire that hit the most people in 1 minute. Unfortunately, this idea didn't turn out so good. After being kicked out of the badminton courts they let Felix run loose in the sweet shop. To Felix's delight, he had practically bought the whole shop.

Chapter 4:

By this time, it was almost dark and Aro decided that it was a good time to go back to the villa. Again, there was another flaw in their plan as none of their lights were working. They arrived back at their villas at about 5 o'clock. Alec decided it would be a good idea if they lit a fire but then realized that they had no logs. Demetri said he would go next door and ask if they could lend them any. As he closed the door behind him, the wind picked up speed and almost blew into a tree. He gained his composure and made to the next door villa. Just before he knocked on the door he looked up at the villa and happened to notice an eye peering round the corner of the curtains. He ignored it and went and knocked on the door. He heard a barking and claws on the door. The door opened and a girl appeared. "Hello, it's er… _very_ nice to meet you, my name is Yasmine, what's yours?" Demetri was a bit startled by all this but he said,

"Hello, um... My name is Demetri; I um just came round here to see if you could lend me some logs. I'm staying next door." Now the thing that startled Demetri the most was… well Yasmine. Imagine a short and fat Paris Hilton! Yasmine loved herself but she seemed to love Demetri as well. "Well Demetri, why don't you come inside and I'll if we have any logs." Said Yasmine. Demetri obviously disgusted by this idea quickly said "No…er I mean no thank you, but it's kind of to say so, Bye." He ran away at his full speed to the next house.

He knocked on the door again and it was swiftly opened by a girl of medium height with short brown hair. "Hhhellloo" she said in a high pitched voice "How can I help you, I'm Kara,"

"Well, I was wondering if you have any logs I can borrow" said Demetri.

"Well I don't have any logs but I'd be your date for the plaza party coming up!"

"Uh no!" stuttered Demetri. He turned and walked off. It wasn't until he got halfway down the drive he saw both the girls he had visited. He then ran very fast and far away, before coming to another villa. Not feeling very optimistic he knocked on the door it was opened by a 17 year old girl.

Chapter 5:

She had dark brown/black hair with greeny yellow eyes. She was around 5'7; Demetri thought she was gorgeous, at least for a human. "Hey, can I help you in any way?" she said.

"Yeah" replied Demetri "um do you have any logs for a fire?"

"I might do" she said "Anyway my name is Jess and yours is….?"

"I'm Demetri, miss"

"Well Demetri, wait here a sec and I'll go see if I have any… logs!" While Demetri was waiting at the door, he heard someone coming up the drive. He looked round worried that it was Yasmine or Kara but instead he saw Felix. "Demetri, there you are, I've been looking for you for ages, what's been taking you…I see." He looked up to see two girls standing there. "Hey Demetri," he said surprised "who are these pretty ladies?"

"Well Felix this is Jess and I haven't had the pleasure of knowing who this is yet!"

"This is Hattie, my friend." Said Jess.

"Hi" she said back, "We have got some logs but they're quite heavy so could I have some help please!"

"Of course" said Felix quickly. "I'd be happy to help you!"

"Cool, come this way." Felix followed Hattie into the villa and Demetri stayed outside with Jess.

"So" said Jess, "How many people are you staying with?"

"Why, what's in it for you?"

"It's just a question!"

"Well, you don't need to wait for a date if that's what you're thinking!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you want to come to the plaza party with me tomorrow night?"

"Possibly" she said with a smirk on her face. Felix and Hattie came back with logs and holding hands. "Guess what Jess, we're going to the party tomorrow night, and he asked me." Felix and Demetri turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow night then Demetri!" called Jess, she blew a kiss and walked inside shutting the door behind Hattie and herself. Demetri and Felix walked away into the night.

As they got back to the villa, closed the door and sat down, Jane and Alec came in with their arms folded looking cross. "And where have you been all this time?" said Jane. "And where are the logs?"

"Well we've been three doors down. We met these two girls and they were really nice! To cut a long story short, they are now our dates to the plaza party tomorrow night!"

Chapter 6:

The next day, they went to the plaza to get some outfits the party that evening. Whilst they were doing that, all those that didn't have a date including Alec went date hunting. Alec tried the villa 4 doors down from their place but unfortunately for him staying there was an Elton John tribute band. Then a few villas after that, he came to the last in the row. He took a sigh and knocked on the door not expecting much. Opening the door was a medium height (5'5), dark haired girl. She stood there for a minute before opening her mouth and saying, "Hello, can I help you at all?" Dazed by this girl, Alec stood there in his own world, "Hello" she said again trying to get his attention. This time he snapped out of it and quickly replied "Hi, erm, sorry about that, I was just thi….." He was cut off by her voice as she said "Don't worry about it, I can see what your staring at! I also think it's gorgeous! So what did you come here to say?"

"Well," said Alec who at this point found her very intriguing, "I just came to ask you if you would like to come to the plaza party with me tonight?" Suddenly for some reason he found himself feeling nervous. What if she said no! He would make a right fool of himself! "On one condition" She said in a low tone. "You tell me your name!"

"Ok, my name is Alec," he said cautiously, thinking there was some sort of catch to it. "And what is your name may I ask?"

"My name is Michelle" she said smiling.

"So is that a yes, Michelle?"

"Hell yes!" said Michelle. She started to shut the door but slowly so she could still see his face. It was obvious that they both fancied each other.

Alec walked back to the villa. As he walked through the door he saw stacks of suits' and Jane's prom dress. The bedroom door opened and in walked Jane. "So" she said picking up the dress and twirling on the spot with it. "It's lovely" said Alec slightly out of his comfort zone. "What did you say?" snarled Jane "That it was lovely!" she glared at Alec

as she said "What ….. else?" He couldn't think of anything to say, his mind had gone blank. He stood there staring at it wondering what to say. Just in the nick of time, Demetri walked in. "Hey Alec, how did it go man?" Leaving no time for Alec to speak in between his sentences, Demetri shouted, "Felix, get your butt in here." Felix came in looking worried; he thought he had done something wrong! "Ah hey Alec, how did your date hunting go, I only say that cause your back quite late!" Alec finally found the chance to speak as he said, "Great I suppose. I've got a date with a beautiful girl named Michelle who's staying 4 doors down from here."

Chapter 7:

It just so happened that Jess and Hattie knew Michelle. That afternoon they decided to go and buy their dresses for that evening. Michelle was looking for something plain and flowing, Hattie was looking for something a bit more patterned and Jess was looking for something a little shorter but still very elegant. They found a small dress shop just outside the plaza were their dream dresses were being sold in the sale. They all got what they wanted and headed back to Michelle's to get ready.

It was already starting to get dark and the party committee was hard at work putting up lights and setting up the dance floor.

Back at Michelle's villa, the girls were doing their make-up whilst discussing their dates for that evening. Michelle was going with Alec, Hattie was going with Felix and Jess was going with Demetri. They were all getting picked up at 7:30 for what would end up being the night of their lives.

Chapter 8:

It quickly got to 7:20 and there was mad panic inn the volturi household. The guys and Jane were rushing around the villa trying to find things that were missing. Jane was being picked up by a guy named James who she had met at the plaza the other day. At 7:25 they stepped out of their villa door and went to pick up the girls. James had already arrived for Jane so they had set off and would meet the others there. Hastily, Felix knocked on the door of Michelle's villa and it seemed like forever before the door was actually opened by Jess. Demetri stood there for a while speechless. After a while he said "You look stunning!" She smiled and beckoned behind her. Hattie and Michelle walked out of the door looking equally glamorous! The same kind of response came from Felix and Alec.

As a treat for the girls, the volturi had arranged for a carriage to come and pick them all up. As the carriage pulled up to the plaza, all that could be seen in the distance was the twinkling of lights in the trees and all that could be heard was the orchestra playing sweet, romantic music. Everything was going well until Alec stepped out of the carriage and into a muddy puddle on the ground. The three couples split up for a bit. Michelle and Alec went to the V.I.P. section to talk (so they said!), Hattie and Felix went onto the dance floor for the first and certainly not last dance of the night and Jess and Demetri went outside, sat down on a bench and started talking. "You look gorgeous tonight Jess!" said Demetri quietly.

"Why whisper?" asked Jess, "there's no-one around!"

"That's exactly why I thought that this was a good place to talk" said Demetri.

"Ok" said Jess slowly, "to talk about what?"

Back inside, on the dance floor, Hattie and Felix were dancing to a slow, love piece of music. It was clear that they liked each other. "Wow" said Felix; I had no idea that you were such a good dancer!"

"Well you've only known me since yesterday!" replied Hattie.

"True" said Felix, "But I feel as though our love for each other has reached a new record! I love you Hattie" he said slowly, he paused for a while before saying, "Kiss me Hattie." You could see that she wasn't thinking about the answer of the question. She kept still before saying, "Of course, I'd never refuse."

"Then come with me!" said Felix. He pulled her outside and lead her to a secret spot under the trees. "What do you think?" He said to her.

"It's beautiful" she said, "so what about this kiss then?"

TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON! …..


End file.
